Beyond Reality
by Mrs.Cullen0118
Summary: Jeremy and Elena have an older sister, Arielle Gilbert. She left Mystic Falls a few months after the accident and hasn't been back since. One night she gets a call from her Aunt Jenna explaining how Uncle John was stabbed and the chaos of Mystic Falls. She comes home and realizes the home she once knew is so much different. She discovers not only vampires, but love. Updated April 7
1. Chapter 1

Who

**So this story idea just popped into my head, and I HAD to write it, so enjoy and please leave me a nice review **

Arielle's POV

I didn't know why I was doing this to myself, I mean it'd been months since I'd come back here. It brought back bad memories; I don't know how my siblings did it. It was a good place to live, but once something happens the place becomes the accident. It was five in the morning; nobody would be awake in the small town of Mystic Falls.

I'd gotten the call around ten from Aunt Jenna that Uncle John was staying with them when he got stabbed. They had called me plenty of times with horrible news, but this time I felt like I needed to come back. I packed a suitcase and started driving, and that was that. I didn't know how long I would be staying but I didn't care. What was there for me back in that town? My job, I didn't make much there.

When I got to the house the house it appeared nobody else was there. I went up to my room and placed my stuff down. I glanced at the last family picture we got, the night of the accident. My birthday was in a few weeks, but I would be leaving to go back to college. I was going to school for photography, and they had gotten me a really nice camera, and a bunch of accessories. So my first picture on that camera was a family picture, all of us.

Sometimes I think it was my fault for their death. Elena had wanted to skip out of family night and go to this party, I had convinced them that they should let her go. She had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend, so my parents went to go get her and crossing the bridge on the way home they crashed into the lake, Elena was the only one who survived. I remember fooling around with Jeremy and Jenna, and then we got the call. It was as if in a single second my entire world came crashing down.

Suddenly as I put the picture down I heard voices down the hall from Jeremy's room. Maybe he stayed home with a friend? Once I approached the door I heard "It's been a long night Jeremy, why don't you go to sleep. I'm sure Elena and Jenna will be back soon."

"Alright, thanks Stefan."

I walked in and saw a gorgeous guy, who was about 5'11 with short spiked dark brown hair. I walked in and went straight over to Jeremy who looked sad, yet excited to see me.

"Arielle? What are you doing here?" He asked getting up from his bed.

I have him a giant hug squeezing him tight. "Aunt Jenna called me and told me about uncle ass, so I figured I hadn't seen you guys' in a while." I kissed his cheek. "Plus, I've kind of missed you tons."

He smiled "I've missed you too Air. Have you gotten shorter?"

"Or maybe my baby brother has gotten taller, and more handsome!" I was the shortest one in the family, I was only five foot two, and light brown hair. The rest of my family had dark eyes, but mine were a light grey, compared to the rest of the family I was different. "Anyways who's this? I don't think I've met you yet. New to town?"

He extended his hand and introduced himself. "Stefan Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend."

"Elena has a boyfriend? Jeez, you guys don't tell me anything anymore!" We both chucked. "But it's nice to meet you, I'm sure you already know I'm Arielle."

"Yes, Elena's told me a lot about you."

I rolled my eyes "Wish I could say the same, anyways where is Lena?"

He gestured over to Jeremy and then we walked out of Jeremey's room. "At the hospital, as you know John is there and Caroline, Tyler, and Matt got into an accident. I said I'd stay here with Jeremy, they should be back shortly."

We reached the living room and in walked Elena. She looked different, but I hadn't seen her in almost seven months.

"ELENA!" I hugged her tightly, but it wasn't the same warm hug from my sister. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to." After a short hug she walked over to Stefan and the two embraced.

"How's Caroline?" He asked looking into her eyes. There was nothing, no love, not even lust.

She sighed "Not good."

She mumbled something else I couldn't hear so I turned to go to the kitchen and give the couple some privacy. I know I hated it whenever I had a boyfriend over and mom or Elena would just stand there.

As I pulled out some wine I heard a crashing. At first I was worried, then I heard another crash. I decided to go check it out. By the time I got in there Stefan was on the ground clutching his arm looking injured. But in a moment when the door opened he was up off the ground, fine. Elena was nowhere to be seen.

"Stefan, where's Elena? Are you alright." I questioned.

He opened his mouth to answer me but when he saw Elena at the doorway he stopped."Elena!" Stefan rushed to her and the other guy.

"Stefan!" She went rushing into his arms and giving him a tight squeeze. Elena was completely dressed different, and the look in her eyes was different. She seemed the same from the last time I'd seen her seven months ago, not the same one I'd seen a few minutes ago. When she looked into his eyes I could see the love, adoration and lust. It was as if the Elena I'd seen a few moments ago wasn't even Elena. "What happened?" She questioned.

The dark haired stranger answered "Katherine happened."

I crumpled my eyebrows wondering who was this Katherine, and what did she do. "Who's Katherine?"

"Who are you?" The guy asked looking at Elena, then at me.

I walked up to him and shook his hand. "I'm Arielle Gilbert, Elena's older sister. And you are?"

He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. He was unquestionably the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. His dark hair went down to his earlobes, and he had a nice body, even though his dark clothes you could tell. But his eyes were the most beautiful, memorable part of him. They were a light blue, very stunning. "Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As well." I turned over to Elena and began questioning her. "Now Elena, please tell me what's going on here. You were just in her a second ago, now you are in different clothes, and whose Katherine?"

She grasped Stefan's hand and lied straight to my face. "Nothing, just..I'll explain tomorrow. You've probably been driving all night, why don't you go to bed?"

"Elena, I am the older sister. I need to know what's going on here, I know about John, and Caroline, and the rest of the town. Now tell me why you're different from the time I saw you ten minutes ago, and explain the crashing I heard?"

Stefan came over to me and began explaining. "Elena's right, things are complicated. We will explain in the morning."

I sighed in defeat, realizing I wouldn't get anything out of them tonight. "Okay, whatever you say. But I expect the truth Elena." I turned around and began walking up the stairs but turned around and saw a flash which appeared to be Damon.

"Nevermind, you're explaining tonight." I turned down the stairs and went into the kitchen where Damon already was with Stefan.

"Seriously Damon, you couldn't have used human speed?" Stefan argued.

Damon slapped his brother's head. "You know I hate it." He looked to me and smiled. "Now, Arielle what do you want to know?"

"How about everything?" I suggested.

** Review and let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond Reality**

Elena, Stefan, and Damon had convinced me to go to sleep. It took a lot of convincing, but like me my sister wasn't going to give in. She was probably hoping I'd forget about it in the morning, but that wasn't going to happen. I know what I saw tonight, and I can tell things around here haven't been normal, and they weren't going to be normal any time soon.

I woke up as soon as I smelt the coffee brewing, and heard the voices. Stefan, Damon and Elena were here. Jenna woke me up before leaving to go to the school carnival, saying a quick hello and see you later!

The voices hushed as I entered the kitchen. Elena smiled and came over to give me a big hug.

"Hey sis, want some breakfast? Damon made eggs, and I made coffee!" She said guiding me over to the island.

I sighed and stopped her from babbling on. "Actaully Elena, I want to know the truth. Everything that's happend since I left, what happened last night mostly. But I'm the older sister, you need to tell me."

Stefan stepped over and gave Elena a look and the two were about to open their mouths to begin speaking until Damon came over in a rush. "So Stefan and myself are vampires, we were turned in 1864. The girl you saw last night was Katherine, Elena's doppleganger vampire bitch. She was the one who turned us. We came back to Mystic Falls, and my brother here fell in love with your sister. There are more vampires living here, but most of them were killed last night." Damon looked over to Elena and Stefan. "Am I forgetting anything?OH, Bonnie Bennett is a witch, you're sister here was adopted, and Vicki was killed a few months ago due to her being a vampire."

I began to laugh. "Okay, so this is obviously a dream. I'm gonna go get wasted, and do a bunch of illegal things. Then I'll wake up and be back at my tiny apartment."

Elena grabbed my arm and sent a look to Damon. "Arielle, it's all true. We would'nt have told you so much, but Damon here is an ass. Now you know, any questions?"

"Okay, wow. None of this is completing settling in yet, so I'm totally calm about this. Did what happened to John last night happen because of vampires?"

Stefan spoke up next. "I'm sorry for my brother piling all of this on you so fast, but I guess there's no other way to tell you. Anyways, yes the person who stabbed John was Katherine. None of us have seen her in almost one hundred years, Elena's never even seen her."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "So, I don't think it's too early to have a drink..? I don't care, I just learned my sister's dating a vampire and was adopted. I think I deserve to day drink."

"I'll join you!" Damon said getting out some wine from the cabinet. He'd obviosuly been in the house often to know where our alcohol was stored.

Stefan took the bottle out of his hands. "How come Elena and I are the younger siblings, yet we're the more responsible?"

I hugged my little sister. "At the end of the day we're the ones keeping the little ones safe." I took the bottle from Stefan. "I'll drink, a little. Not enough to get me drunk, then I'll get ready to go to the carnival."

I poured myself a glass and chugged it before kissing Elena on the cheek. I began to walk away and go up the stairs when I heard Damon say "You're sisters a wild card Elena, with a nice ass. I like that."

"I heard that!"

I got into the shower and blasted my music. This was my way of dealing with things, no time to freak out or go into shock. You have to learn information and move on, deal with it all.

"HURRY up Arielle! I'm all ready!" Elena shouted banging on my bathroom door.

After getting out of the shower I threw on a big big sweater, jeans, a coral scarf and black boots. Before walking out my bedroom door I put on my ring, the one mom gave me before they died. It was sterling silver with "Forever my daughter" written on it. It was a graduation gift, I never wore it before then but after they died it had more meaning to me. It made me feel connected to her even though she was gone. I never left anywhere without it.

On the way over to the carnival while I drove Elena said "You're handling this all well. Kind of like you did when mom and dad died, which means you're freaking out on the inside."

I cried when I found out and when Elena woke up in the hospital. Once we got home I went to my room drank, and blasted my music while everyone sat emotionless on the couch. My life was just starting, yet it was ending all at the same time. So I had to process it and move on, life doesn't stop justs because you're parents life stopped.

"Like I've told you many times Elena, things things, bad things but you can't get hung up on them. If you fret on it just for a second you're never going to be able to fully accept it. Plus there's nothing I can do to change anything that's happened." I brushed her hair back. "Plus, I think it's kind of cool. I mean vampires?"

We got to the carnival where Elena was bossing everyone around to go and do things since Caroline was in the hospital.

"Jeremy did you.."

He rolled his eyes "Yes, Elena. I set up the 300 fish bowls. The prizes are all ready to be given out. I'm not that irresponsible."

I knocked him in his head. "Hey Jer, be nice Elena's making sure everything is perfect because she know's if they aren't Caroline will kill her personally."

"Exactly, now remember that."

Jer ran off to go and finish whatever he had to do before the carnival started.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's...ARIELLE!" Bonnie Bennett said running to me.

"Bonnie! Hey, I've missed you!" She was over at our house most of her and Elena's childhood. Our moms were best friends until Bonnie's mom left. Mom never told me or Elena the reason she left. After that Bonnie spent most of her time with her Grams, her dad was busy with work.

"Bon, I'll go grab some from the science lab. Also one of the kareoke speakers is broken."

As Lena went to go grab some things Bonnie grabbed her arm. "Hey everything is going great Elena! I'll go and get everything, don't worry about it!"

I laughed. "Yeah anyways, Bonnie can use them witch powers to make everything okay if they get worse."

Bonnie looked at me, obviously confused. "You told her Elena?"

"Actaully her vampire boyfriend's vampire brother told me everything that's gone on since I left. Well anything I needed to know at least."

"Well..you seem calm about it."

I walked off to go do the list of things Elena gave me. "You know what I say Bonnie.."

Elena, Bonnie, and I all said at the same time "Process it, and move on." I'd always said that, even before the dealth of our parents.

As I was grabbing more prizes, I turned around and bumped into someone knocking all of them over.

"Blah." I said

"Here let me get all those," I looked up and saw Damon Salvatore. In less than a second he had all the prizes in his hand. "I'll carry them back for you, anyways I need to talk to you."

"O..okay." I stuttered.

He smiled "So I'm sorry for piling all the information on you today. It'd just be hard for you not to know everything. It's easier this way, ya know?"

"Yeah, I mean I handle things better than my sister too so it's not like I'm going to go cry about everything." I laughed, without humor.

"She really hasn't cried a lot. She's been really strong, and brave through all of this. I mean at first she was scared, but Elena's a smart girl."

"I ran away so I guess she had to step up to the plate of older sister." As much as it helped me, running away proabably wasn't the best choice for my siblings. "But anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh this whole Katherine thing, if you want to stay out of all of this and just kind of let us deal with it I understand but umm.."

I smiled "NO! I want to help! I think, as weird as it all sounds, that this is all kind of cool. Not all the death but the fact that the world has an entire side, only few know about."

He wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh. "Yeah it is pretty cool. Sometimes I wish I was human agan but I enjoy the speed, and the whole living forever kind of thing."

I looked down not knowing what to say when I heard Damon say "Hey Blondie, who let you out"  
"I remember." Blondie was Caroline Forbes. For just getting into a car accident the girl looks amazing.

Damon looked confused. "Remember what?"

"You manipulated me, hurt me, fed on me. You earased my memories." She said angirly.

"There's no way you can remember, unless you're becoming a..."

"Becoming a what Damon?" I said confused by all of this.

Care smiled. "I have a message from Katherine. She said, Game on."

All I knew from this was the name Katherine. "Wait.." Damon said getting what all this meant.

Caroline walked up to him and said "You suck. Oh, and hey Arielle. Long time no see! " After pushing him up over to the wall and walking away.

After getting over the initial shock of seeing Caroline Forbes push a vampire into a wall, I ran over to Damon. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "What was the deal with all of that."

"Long story short..I think Caroline Forbes is a vampire."

Damon got up and grabbed my hand rushing to find Elena and Stefan.

"So to become a vampire you need to die with vampire blood in your system?" I asked.

"Yeah, then you need to feed on HUMAN blood."

I shurgged my shoulders keeping an eye out for Lena or Stefan. "Much different than how to become a vampire in _Twilight._"

Damon rolled his eyes "Those books are very inaccurate to real vampires." He then spotted my sister whom was talking with Carla Reynalds.

"Elena!" He said.

"What do you want Damon?" She said obviously annoyed.

I looked at Carla. "Can you like leave?"

Elena gave her an apologetic look and then scolded me. "Seriously, you can't ask anything nice?"

I shook my head and grabbed her arm. "No I can't. We need you to come with us, it's serious."

**I hope you're warming up to Arielle. She reminds me of Damon, so that's why we'll maybe eventually see Darielle ;). Leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond Reality

We went into Mr. Tanner's classroom, or as I called it the center of hell. But I guess he was killed and they had a new teacher, Mr. Saltzman whom Aunt Jenna was dating. I'd have to get the details on that, but right now we had to discuss Caroline and Katherine.

"She said game on, what does that mean?" Stefan asked

Damon replied to Stefan's question. "It means she's playing dirty and wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" I asked confused on how she played into this whole supernatural world.

Stefan sighed "I honestly don't know."

I remembered the tiny little blonde that used to come over to my house, I'd end up babysitting the three girls while they played barbies and I read romance novels. "Poor Care, she must be out of her mind. She has no idea what's going on."

Damon laughed without humor. "Oh I think she does Arielle, the compulsion began to wear off the minute she changed, remember her throwing me in the hallway?"

I was confused "Wait? You never explained the compulsion, and other things vampires get."

Stefan came over to me "Well we can compel anyone to believe something as long as they aren't wearing vervain, we're fast, strong, the usual stuff." He looked over at Elena's necklace. "Speaking of vervain, we should probably get you on some. Don't worry it's just a natural herb that protects you from being compelled and if it's in your blood, no vampires can drink your blood."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Well this is a lot to take in but, I'm fine. Continue on with talking about Caroline."

Damon chucked "Elena, you have a weird sister."

I rolled my eyes and looked to Stefan. "Stefan, you have an ass of a brother."

Stefan smiled and declared "I've known that for over a hundred years, it doesn't take too long to figure out."

Damon then came in between Stefan and I. "Alright, stop talking about me. The concerning matter here is Caroline."

Stefan came up to Elena and gave her a kiss. "We'll have to go and find her."

" Yup, find her and kill her." Damon murmured.

I went right up to him and slapped him. "Are you out of your mind? Kill Caroline?! The girl is a bitch but I used to babysit her and I do actually care for her."

Damon put his hand on where I slapped and growled "She knows what we are, she's a liability."

Elena looked to me and Stefan with hopeful eyes. "Besides, may I remind you of a tragic story called Vicky Donovan. We all know how this is going to end anyways.."

"What does Vicki Donovan's death have anything to do with Care being a vampire? Her death was an OD..?" I asked confused.

Damon came up to me and quickly explained "She was turned into a vampire, pretty much went crazy and we had to kill her. And before you slap me again, she was attacking your brother and sister, so we had to."

I went to hug Elena. All this information was becoming too much, but I had to be strong, I was the older sister. "Well Damon, we're going to change Caroline's fate, there is no other option. She WILL stay alive."

"Okay, we'll see how this goes. After all history does repeat my dear brother." Then he walked away.

Stefan hugged Elena "We won't let anything happen to Caroline." He smiled over at me and told me " We should go find Caroline and explain some things to her."

Together the three of us wondered off looking for the new blonde vampire. People were enjoying themselves, playing carnival games, boys winning stupid prizes for their girlfriends, while we were worried about our friend who'd been turned into a vampire. My life had never been normal, and even when I'd been doing normal things, I didn't feel it.

I'd have my fair share of relationships, and dates. But they were never serious, my longest relationship was senior year. His name was Jacob Fell, he broke up with me a few weeks before my parents accident. Something happened and he never talked to me again, but I could understand why.

Suddenly as we were walking Stefan stopped, talking in some smell. I had started to smell things in a heightened way, the smell was blood. My senses were going off the rails like I was pregnant. My smell, my sight, I'd even been getting random burst of energy. I couldn't even explain it.

"It's blood." I spoke.

Stefan looked at me confused,as well Elena. But obviously we didn't have enough time for questions. We quickly ran over to where the scent was coming from. Damon was with Caroline giving her a "hug" and rasing a stake to her back.

"DAMON!" I growled rushing over to Caroline's side. Thankfully Stefan and his vampire speed put himself in between the two, stopping Damon from driving a stake through the new vampires heart.

Elena ran over to Caroline giving her a big hug. After giving Damon a death glare I went over to the crying blonde and rubbed her back.

"Hey Caroline, it's Arielle." I told her as Elena passed her off to hug me.  
She looked up at me with tear stained eyes and makeup running down her face. "Here Care, let's go to the bathroom to clean you up honey. Blood and mascara don't make a good combination."

"..She'll die, it's only a matter of time!" Damon whispered to his brother. I handed off Caroline to Elena, giving her a tissue I had in my bag and walked over to the two brothers.

"I swear to god Damon if you lay one finger on her I will not hesitate to hurt her. If she dies let it be because of anything but you. Please, just give her a chance. She's only seventeen, she hasn't seen anything yet. Please Damon," I said with tears in my eyes. I couldn't even stand the thought of Caroline not being alive, let alone the fact that Vicki Donovan was dead.

"Whatever happens to this girl, it's on you Arielle Gilbert." He said.

I smiled at him and gave the raven haired vampire a giant hug as if my parents just told me I could get a puppy. "Thank you Damon Salvatore."

Behind him I could see Stefan smiling a little knowing I'd helped save Caroline Forbes life tonight. Once I let go of Damon I turned around to see Bonnie standing there in horror, looking at her best friends blood stained face.

Tears threatened to spill over "Caroline.." she whispered.

I went over to her and guided her over to Care. "Come on Bonnie, it's okay."

"No, she can't be. You're not one of them..." Bonnie cried.

Caroline cried too, seeing this wasn't going to be easy. "Bonnie..it's me. I'm still Caroline."

When Bonnie saw the body laying lifeless on the ground the horror came apparent in her face. "Oh my god!"

"Bonnie please!" Stefan took Caroline out of the scene, before things could get even more out of hand.

I took the two young girls to sit down and calm down, Bonnie needed to stop crying.

"Listen to me Bonnie," I hugged her tight.

She buried her head into my shoulders. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know Bonn, but we're going to need to be here for Caroline. So let's all stop crying, and maybe go have some popcorn and slushies? Ride the Ferris-wheel like we used to when we were little?" I smiled at the two, we all needed to calm down.

Damon came up to me handing me a shovel. "..or you could help me bury a body?"

I gave it back to him. "As much as I love burying bodies, I need to help my little sister right now Damon."

'Alright I get.." He stopped in mid-sentence grabbing his head and dropping to his knees. He began to scream.

"DAMON?!" I put my arms around him, afraid of what was happening. I looked over to Bonnie and saw her standing up looking at Damon and I.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt Damon." Bonnie told him.

"You're doing this Bonnie?" I said appalled. "STOP, please Bonnie!"

"It's not my fault." Damon managed to scream out.

"Bonnie, this wasn't his fault. It was Katherine's!" Elena yelled.

She got angrier and angrier. "EVERYTHING'S his fault."

Bonnie created a fire, which began to come near Damon and I. "Arielle move, now."

I stood up and moved Damon slowly. "I will not move, Bonnie. This isn't you, now STOP."

The fire got closer and closer. "BONNIE STOP NOW!" I yelled. And suddenly the fire was gone, and Bonnie lost concentration. "Elena take Bonnie somewhere else, please."

Elena led Bonnie away talking to her, not looking back at Damon and I once. I went over to my purse and found a water bottle. Damon was on the ground, probably feeling weak.

"I don't know if vampires eat or drink normal things other than alcohol, but here's some water." I smiled at him.

He took it gulping it down. "Thanks, and yes we do eat and drink. I mostly indulge in bourbon, but I can confess to being a fry junkie."

I smiled helping him up. "Well good to know, you can Stefan should come over and I'll make you some fries and some bourbon."

"I'd enjoy that Arielle." He smiled at me grabbing the shovel.

"Well I better go check on Caroline." I began to walk away but turned around and decided something. "Oh and by the way, call me Air. I hate Arielle, I'm not the little mermaid."

As he picked up the body he told me "I'll remember that Air."

Stefan caught up to us, he'd brought Caroline home giving her a blood bag and making sure she went to sleep. Bonnie looked exhausted and overwhelmed, so I got out my car keys and told her I'd take her home.

"Elena you coming with us, or are you and Stefan gonna hang out here a little longer?"

She smiled and snuggled in close to her boyfriend. "I think we'll stay a little longer, I'll be home soon though."

After taking Bonnie home I pulled into my driveway where Jenna appeared to be home. I smiled knowing I'd get a normal part to my day.

I rushed right in, excited to see my aunt. We hadn't had a full conversation yet, and needed some major catching up. Jenna was only a few years older than me, and we got along really well.

"JENNA!" I gave her a giant hug.

"Hey Elle, I've missed seeing your face around this house."

For a few hours we sat up talking until Stefan dropped Elena off back at home. Once Elena grabbed a glass of water I went upstairs with her and gave her a big hug.

"This is hard Elena, you've been dealing with it for months. I don't know how, but I'm here now and I'm not ever leaving you or Jeremy again, okay?" She nodded and cried into my shoulder. "I love you so much Elena. So much."

"I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long day. But I love you too Arielle, I'm glad you're home."

After checking on a sleeping Jeremy, and Elena I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. Since being home I hadn't been able to take everything in, I hadn't even had time to cry about it all. All the pictures on my wall of mom and dad, happier times. As I wiped the tears from my eyes, I turned around and saw Damon Salvatore standing in my room.

I quickly realized I didn't have pants on and threw the towel to Damon.

"DAMON!"

He covered his eyes with the towel and smiled "Okay, I can't see you happy?"

I put on some shorts. "Okay, you can uncover your eyes now." He did and walzted over to where I was standing and picked up a picture of my parents.

"These are you parents?" He asked.

I smiled without it reaching my eyes. "Yeah, they were the best."

Damon put the picture down and sat down on my bed. "I bet they were, Elena and Jeremy really miss them."

"Yeah I do too.." I sat down along with him. "So why are you here? I'm sure it wasn't just because you missed my face."

He laughed. "No. I wanted to thank you for saving me today from the Witch. Your sister hates my guts and probably would've done anything."

"Yeah of course. I see good in everyone, you shouldn't be punished for something you didn't do."

He nodded and got up of my bed. "Well you look tired, I'm gonna go. But chances are I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

I nodded and watched as he began to go out the window. "Damon, you don't have to go out of my window. I'm allowed to have people over, I'm not my little sister."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hopping out the window is more fun. Night Air." He dropped from the window landing on the ground.

"Good-Night Damon." I closed my window and went and got into my bed.

**I hope you liked it, now go review and let me know what else you'd liked to see. Also go to my polyvore to see outfits and whatnot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond Reality **

In the morning I awoke to the noises of my sister and Stefan making out and saying "Are you gonna be okay?" And the adorable "I love yous." Although they were cute, their lip sucking woke me up. I went over to her wall and hit it.

"Hey you two, I can hear everything that's happening over there." I heard Elena giggle. "And I don't want to."

After waking up a little more I got up out of bed, and got into my shower. I wasn't just ready for Stefan to see my crazy morning look. Finally after twenty good minutes I was dressed and presentable. Downstairs I heard recognizable voices, all but one. It was a man's voice, I was assuming it was Jenna's boyfriend Alaric.

Everyone was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating. I smiled as I entered the kitchen grabbing myself a cup of coffee. I went over to the handsome guy standing with my aunt Jenna. I grabbed his hand. "Hi, I'm assuming you're Alaric. I'm Arielle."

He smiled "Well you assumed right. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

I waltzed over to Jenna and half whispered "Damn Aunt Jenna, doing good."

She rubbed her forehead in embarrassment and sighed "..Annd know you know this is the most outgoing Gilbert."

"I don't even care what anyone thinks, you know that Jenna." I began to snack on a muffin. "So why are we all ready so early this morning?"

Damon was the first one to answer. "Road trip to Duke, going to get some stuff." I could sense the "Explain more in later." I was assuming Jenna was kept out of all of this.

"Is it okay if I come? I'm not ready to go back and venture the epic town of Mystic Falls just yet."

"Of course, you can get to know Rick better too." Damon said smiling. I couldn't help but notice just how good looking he was in his leather jacket. His dark hair untamed, and bright blue eyes. He had the bad boy attitude about him, and I liked it. Despite knowing him and Stefan for only a little less than two days, I was already comfortable around them, but then again I was never a shy girl.

We all began to load to the car, everyone besides Jenna and Stefan were going on this little trip. Stefan and Elena embraced each other and started to make out in front of everyone. Like me it appeared my sister was unafraid of making out right in front of people. Despite her being adopted we were a lot alike, I was much more outgoing though. I didn't care what people said about me, ever.

"Alright love birds, we have to hit the road. You'll be able to hook up soon enough." Damon and Alaric couldn't hold in their laughter.

Elena looked at me with the death glare. She gave Stefan one last kiss before she came over to me and got into the front seat, leaving me in the back with Damon. We waved goodbye as we drove off to Duke. I'd actually considered going away to Duke for college, but something drove me away from going there.

"So Arielle, the real reason we're going here is to look into Elena's birth mother Isabelle's work while she human." Damon began. "Alaric here was actually married to Isabelle so he can get all her work on the supernatural. She left him to become a vampire, and evidently I was the one who changed her."

I looked up to Elena and Alaric. "So technically you're his step-daughter? Funny how in the end we're all connected somehow.

"Oh and your dear uncle John is Elena's birth father.." My jaw dropped and I looked over to my little sister, or cousin.

"I'm sorry Elena but your biological father is an asshole," I laughed. "but hey, at least we're actually related!"

She smiled at me and reached to grab my hand. "I've never thought of you of not being my sister, even when I found out."

I truly loved my sister, we did look and act a like, we were related after all. We both shared the same Gilbert hair and skin tones. I was more outgoing than she, but she tended to be a tad bit bossier. But in the end I loved her more than anyone, the same about Jeremy. He'd always been a pain in the ass, but he was my little brother. I would always put them first, make sure their needs and happiness in front of my own.

For the rest of the ride Alaric talked to me, finding out all about me. I let my personality shine through, also giving Damon an insight as to who I was. When the music played I'd sing at the top of my lungs, despite me most likely being tone deaf. Alaric and Damon didn't seem the least bit annoyed, laughing at my horrible singing voice.

Finally we pulled up to the college campus I remember viewing with my dad and Elena. It was the spring break of my junior year, I complained about going to visit colleges with my sister and my dad when my boyfriend and all my friends were in Florida for spring break, probably getting wasted and having a good time. Now looking back on the trip, I couldn't be anymore thankful for it. It was the last trip dad had time to take just his daughters on. We went on a vacation to Bora Bora during my senior spring break to help celebrate my graduation, and the following year I was too busy at college with my friends.

We unloaded the car and went up to an office. Alaric smiled at the girl at the desk, we all trailed behind him. I looked around not remembering much about this place. Elena wouldn't remember anything, she was only in eighth grade.

"Hi I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." Elena went up next to Alaric while Damon stayed behind with me.

"So, how are you doing with all this information? I mean you found out everything you never believed in exists, your sister's really your cousin."

I sighed "Well I feel, I don't even know. Like I don't want to cry about it, but then again I want to process it and move on. If I stayed with my family like I should've I would have had more time to deal with this, but since all of you know everything and have for a while I need to deal with it and move forward from it."

Damon smiled his stunning smile. "I like you Air, you get things." I smiled back. "Even if you found out about our secret with your sister, I doubt you'd cry like she did."

"You're probably right, I barely cried when my parents died. I was more numb and oblivious to the fact that they were gone, and I was sort of in charge."

His happy smile went away, and turned into a sorrowful smile "Well, I know your family is happy to have you home. Elena talked about you a lot, she made you sound like a great person."

I elbowed him "Oh now that you know me, you agree with it right?"

He laughed. "If I say no will you punch me?"

"Don't doubt that I won't."

Elena turned around and motioned for us to come forward. "Stop flirting you two,we have work to do."

I blushed and walked in front of Damon, embarrassed by my sisters comment. I guess I'd have to get her back in front of Stefan later. The girl named Vanessa whom had been one of Isobel's students before she left, showed us to her old room.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She looked at Elena oddly before leaving the room.

We all were quite fascinated by all the books around the room, all about the supernatural. I remember reading all sorts of books like _Twilight_, and going to see all the movies with Caroline Forbes. Everyone else in town wasn't into them, so Caroline and I would make movie dates to go and see them while Bonnie and Elena went shopping or saw something else. As much as I wanted Edward Cullen and Emmett to be real, I knew that they were just mythical creatures of the imagination of Stephenie Meyer. It was almost too amusing to see that vampires were actual creatures.

Vanessa came back from wherever she was, but in her hands she held a crossbow. She stared right at Elena, and shot. "ELENA!" I shouted before seeing Damon rush in front of my sister, earning an arrow in his back. I ran over to the girl, but before I could Alaric was already there pining Vanessa against the wall.

Alaric took her to another room angrily, while Elena and I worked on trying to remove the arrow shoved into Damon's back. "Pull it out Arielle, I can't get it. Just pull the damn thing out."

I looked over at Elena with wide, annoyed eyes. "Jesus Damon, I'm trying. It's not like I do this everyday." I finally got the guts to pull the arrow out. "SO GROSS." I gagged as I threw the bloody arrow on the ground.

"That bitch is dead." Damon said through his teeth.

Elena stepped in front of the angry vampire. "You're not going to kill her."

He moved Elena out of the way. "Watch me."

I looked at Elena and smiled. "Damon I swear if you hurt her, I won't talk to you ever again."

Elena pitched in. "Don't even try he's an arrogant thick headed asshole who kills people whenever they make him mad."

"You're right 'Lena, and I've only known the guy for two days."

Damon sighed heavily "Fine, just this once. I've spared a human's life."

I looked over to my sister and gave her a high five. We both laughed as the three of us walked over to Alaric and Vanessa. Vanessa believed that my sister was Katherine Pierce and freaked out. From what I'd seen and heard of Katherine, she's a psycho bitch, so shooting her was understandable.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendent of Katherine Piece. This is my sister, Arielle Gilbert. And the one you just shot is Damon Salvatore."

Damon looked over to her and waved. "I'd be extra nice to me right now."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

Vanessa agreed to help us with all the information they had at Duke. Inside a box she pulled out some things on Katherine. "This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864."

I asked her to see the box. "Is this all there is about Katherine?"

"All that I'm aware of."

Elena looked inside the box and pulled out some type of herb. "This is vervain, take it."

"Does vervain really work?"

From the other room Damon yelled answering Vanessa's question sarcastically. "Nope, not at all."

"Can he hear us?"

Damon once again answered her question, which wasn't directed to him. "No, that would be creepy."

Although a little annoying Damon's answers were a little funny. Seeing Vanessa's face was even funnier. "Can he read minds too?"

"If you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask. You too Arielle."

Elena answered Vanessa this time. "No he can't. He is very capable of being a first class jackass though."

Vanessa laughed, and at the same time I noticed she put the vervain in her pocket, giving Damon a sly smile.

We were left alone in Isobel's office, searching through everything. I learned all this information I didn't know, but they all did which frustrated my little sister. "We already know everything about Katherine that's here."

I set down the papers I was holding. "What are you guys searching for anyways?"

"We think there's something going on with the Lockwood boys. As you know the mayor died from that machine but he wasn't a vampire." They had explained to me before hand about the machine and what really happened the night I arrived in Mystic Falls.

"Wait, is Mason Lockwood back in town?!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Is that all you got from what I just said?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Aunt Jenna used to be friends with him and they used to come over and drink I remember. He used to slip me drinks sometimes, and he was hot."

Elena giggled. "Enough about hot boys and underage drinking. We _think_ they might be vampires. So we're trying to see if there any records of werewolves in Mystic Falls." Alaric answered for Damon.

Vanessa came in and handed us a book. "There's nothing I can find about werewolves but here are some things like Aztec legends." Alaric held the book and we all gathered around him. She pointed to a drawing. "It translates to 'the curse of the sun and the moon.'"

"It's native American." Alaric stated.

"Actually, Aztec.." Vanessa corrected him. "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia." She then began to explain the Aztecs were plagued by the wolves and vamps, making farming and hunting impossible. So the Aztec shaman cursed the two creatures. Making it so vampires can't go out into the sun and werewolves only able to turn on a full moon.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

I laughed. "Damon if it were a choice do you think it'd be called a curse?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. Vanessa continued "Werewolves will attack anything practically, but they are wired to attack vampires."

"Well if there were werewolves hunting me I'd know." Damon stated

"I don't think there are any running around, they're pretty much extinct. Vampires hunted them down and killed them many years ago. According to legend a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

Elena was on the phone with Stefan, she had her googly eyes on as she talked to him. I wish I had that. From being around the two for only a short time I could tell he was the one for her, and vice-versa. He made her a better person, especially when she needed someone the most. I went to Vanessa and looked through some other stuff Isobel had.

I picked up a picture of a gorgeous lady, it was very old. She had brown long hair and bright blue eyes. "Whose this?"

"Ariana Handro. She was an angel, or said to be one. She was extremely gorgeous, she married a man named Jacob and they had three kids together. She found out what she was one day when her husband was hit by a car and nearly died. Her love overpowered the death so much that he continued to live. Her son and daughter never showed any powers but it's said that somewhere down her family line another angel should come off the family line."

I smiled at the beautiful legend, love overpowering anything. Elena got off the phone and Damon and Alaric came back with some books and papers. I put an arm around my little sister "Ready to go and see your man?"

She smiled and blushed. "Yeah, is it okay if he stays the night?"

I rolled my eyes, something I'd been doing a lot since coming home. "I know even if I say no he'll sneak in so why not, it's not like you can get pregnant." As soon as I said it I felt the usual sting in my stomach.

Elena gave me a hug. "At least I didn't say it. But I love you, I have to go ask Vanessa one more thing but I'll be back in a few."

I watched her and made sure she got into the building safely before going to get in the car. The door was jammed and I couldn't get it open the slightest bit.

Damon came up behind me and got it open with ease. "So what was the low face when you were talking to Elena."

I shook my head. "It's nothing Damon." I began to get into the car.

"You can tell me, I know we haven't known each other for long but we're practically family."

I gave it knowing he'd find out from someone. "I was pregnant my senior year, and I went in to go have him and he was born stillborn. His name was Greyson Alexander. I held him once, and then they took him away to prepare him for his funeral. We had a little casket for him and everything, he's buried with my grandparents, where I'll be one day." I could picture his tiny lifeless body, and perfect face. A tear slid down my face.

Damon looked sad. "I'm sorry I made you bring it up, do they know why it happened?"

I wiped my tears. "No, sometimes it just happends. It's not fair that I only got to know my son in nine months then hold him once, and bury him but I've moved on. I think of him when I see people with their babies and it still hurts that they got to keep theirs but I don't cry every time I talk about him." I thought about telling my parents and Elena I was having a baby, finding out he was a boy, my baby-shower and began to cry even harder. Telling people was the hardest part.

He just stood there, obviously not knowing what to do. He very slowly pulled me in for a hug. "Hey, Arielle it's okay. I'm not good at this stuff, sorry." I just continued to cry until I felt him pick me up and place me into the car. I looked around and saw him go to get into the other side. So instead of torturing myself with the thoughts of Grey, I decided to go to sleep.

Third person POV

After Arielle fell asleep Damon proceeded to tell Alaric and Elena what happened to the older Gilbert.

"That's horrible." Alaric said not recalling Jenna ever telling him about the baby.

Elena felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I was a freshmen when it happened, and I still remember it like yesterday. That's why she moved far away after high school, people looked at her weird after she lost Greyson."

"Who was the father?" Damon asked.

"She never told my parents because she knew dad would be mad but it was Caroline's cousin from the city. He came down during Thanksgiving and there was a party at Vicki Donovan's house. She told him and he didn't want anything to do with Air or the baby."

Damon felt a surge of rage and anger go through him. How could someone to that to their own kid, to Arielle. Sure she was loud and sarcastic, but she was a good person. Damon didn't know it yet but there were feelings he'd never felt for Arielle Gilbert.

They all arrived home and Elena went off to go find Stefan sitting in her room while Alaric went and kissed Jenna in the kitchen. Damon carried sleeping Arielle to her room. He set her down on her bed and looked at her for a few minutes. She was much more peaceful sleeping then how she was before. He smiled at her and moved a hair from her tan face. He decided to shake her to wake her up so she could change.

"Hey Arielle, you're home."

She rubbed her eyes. "Damon? How long have we been home?"

"For a few minutes, you've been moaning my name in your sleep. Picturing me naked I assume."

She slapped him "You've been watching me sleep you creep."

He put his hands up. "Guilty, but anyways I figured you'd want to change."

Arielle shook her head. "Ehh, maybe. But anyways, thanks for today Damon I had fun."

Damon laughed. "Fun? Alright Arielle Gilbert, whatever you thinks fun."

"Go away I want to take my pants off."

He walked out her door "Night Arielle." but once her eyes were closed he rushed over to make sure here window was unlocked.

"Good-night Damon."

When Arielle was asleep the vampire came back into her room and watched her sleep until about six in the morning. She was peaceful and looked even more beautiful. When he heard his brother and Elena begin to wake up and kiss he decided it'd be best to leave, he needed to sleep after all. Slowly the vampire was falling in love with Arielle Gilbert and everything about her. And soon enough Arielle Gilbert would find herself falling for the raven-haired vampire with everything she had.


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond Reality

I dreamed of my sweet Grey that night, I dreamed about what life would be like if he were still here, or if he had the chance to live. One thing I knew was that I never would've moved away after the accident, he would've been two at the time of the accident making it impossible for me to tear him away from him family. Where at the time of the accident I was living at home going to the community college until I figured out what I wanted to do which was photography. I was planning on leaving a few days from the night of the accident, then I ended up not even going to school, just online college.

After the funeral I went into their room for the first time, and I decided to leave. I looked at my sister and brothers broken faces and knew I had to leave. So when Jenna and Jeremy were grocery shopping and Bonnie made Elena come over I wrote some letters and left. I got into my car, gathered all the money I had collected since I was twelve, and left. For a few days I stayed in a crappy hotel and looked for a job and furnished apartment with a room-mate. After only four days I found an apartment and a job as a waitress. It paid enough for me to pay bills and have a little bit of spending money. I was content with my life, but never happy. My room-mate always had a lot of friends over, so I was never lonely and on holidays her family came over acting like I was apart of the family.

When I woke up I came to the conclusion that I wanted to stay here, I needed to stay here. Not just for the sake of my sister and brother, but for my sake. Never had I realized how much I missed them, and how many things went on while I was gone. My sister fell in love, found out she was adopted and so much more. Plus how could I ever leave now, meeting everyone I had and learning all the information. So I got the house phone and sat on my bed tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hey Ellie, how's it going in Mystic Falls?" My roommate Scarlett said picking up her phone.

I smiled "Hey Scar, it's going good. I've met a lot of new people, missed my family defiantly."

I could tell she was smiling, Scarlett was a very happy person. "That's great, Charlie and I are missing you. Plus, the Diner regulars are missing you lots."

Taking a deep breath I told her the news. "Listen Scarlett, my family really needs me. They have even when I left, which I shouldn't have in the first place. I think I'm gonna stay, continue school and get my old job at the shop. I'm really sorry to tell you this over the phone.."

"It's okay I understand, I had a feeling you were gonna stay. But you'll have to come and visit, and I'll visit your family." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

I let out a breath, "Yes of course, I don't know when I'll be by to pay you and pick up all my stuff. But I have to call Sue, let her know I won't be working anymore. I'll call you later, okay bye!"

I called Sue at the diner to let her know I would be moving out of town, too far away to work there anymore. She understood, but was very sad to see me go. And the moment I hung up the phone, I almost felt like a new person. And I would be a new person, maybe I could be the old me, or close enough.

Finally done with my business I went down to my kitchen where Jenna was cooking, and preparing our nice silverware. I sat on the counter and smiled, hopefully Jenna was going to be happy and okay with me staying home.

"Soooo, I called my boss and my roommate to tell them I wouldn't be going back."

Jenna came over and gave me a big hug. "I knew you would stay, you love us too much."

I kissed my aunt on the cheek "I do, but don't tell Elena and Jeremy I want to tell them myself. Speaking of that, I think I'm gonna take Elena to the grill and get her some lunch."

"Alright, come back soon. We're having a BBQ, and you have to be here. Damon's coming."

I went into Elena's room where she was sitting on her bed writing. "Hey, we're going out to lunch. Get ready, and no isn't an option. Be ready in twenty minutes, love you." I then shut her door and went to go get ready myself.

Since we were only going to the grill I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I then threw my hair into a bun and knocked on Elena's door. She was just putting on some mascara when I went and sat on her bed. "As usual you look much older than your big sister."

She picked me up and pulled my off her bed. "I don't know if that's a compliment but let's go, I'm starved."

We got into my car and began driving down the familiar route to the Mystic Grill. I spent a lot of time there, since I was little. Mom and dad used to take me there for dinner whenever I was good, and times when they told me I was going to be a big sister. I didn't remember Elena, but I guess it now makes sense. I never remembered Mom having the big belly, or the baby shower. One day she was just, there. But I was four at the time so I didn't understand the fact that the girl who came to our house and had the baby was too young for a baby so we took her. Then I was six when Jeremy was born. Mom and dad took Elena and I here and got us ice cream and fries, then they told us mommy was gonna have a baby.

We went a ordered our meal and sat ourselves in our usual booth. In the few days after the accident we had takeout a lot and spent a lot of time here. I smiled at Matty who was working behind the bar. I loved that kid a lot, he was a good kid and spent a lot of time with my family and eventually dated my sister. The two weren't right for each other, they were meant to be friends.

"So listen," I started

"So listen never means anything good, please don't tell me you're leaving already." Elena interrupted.

I put my hand over her mouth. "No Elena, let me talk. Are you gonna be quiet and let your big sister talk?" She nodded. "Good, okay. Today I woke up and I decided I want to move back here. I called my roommate and my boss and told them I'd be staying in Mystic Falls. What do you think?"

Elena opened her mouth but instead of Elena I heard Damon's voice. "I think it's a great idea, I guess I like having you around here." Once finished he slid into our booth right next to me.

"I also think it's a great idea, but thank you Damon for taking the words right out of my mouth."

I smiled "Well at least three people are on board with me staying here, so I guess I don't care what anyone else says I'm staying."

Damon took some of my fries "Okay moving on from you staying here, which we were all obviously expecting, you two ready to investigate wolfy?"

I laughed "Damon don't say it so loud, and please don't make it so obvious that the only reason for this barbeque is so you can find out if the myths are true." I took the fry he had in his hand. "And don't take my food."

Elena got up seeing us flirting, I guess. "I'm gonna go get into the car. Please don't be too long." She grabbed my keys and waved off to Damon and I.

"I wanted to once again thank you for last night, I'm normally not an emotional person, but I don't know." I said getting out my wallet.

"Don't worry about it, and here let me pay," He got out his wallet and put a twenty on the table. "and don't argue. I'm paying because I want to."

I laughed. "Thanks, and I won't argue. I need to find a job in this town asap. Going broke, I got up and waved to everyone behind the counter.

"Well, we better get going. I think your sister will kill me for keeping you." Damon said as we got to the door.

I waved bye to him. "Yeah, she probably will. Anyways, see you in a few?"

He smiled and waved "I have to stop and pick up a few things, but yeah see you soon Air."

Getting into the car I was smiling, and my little sister wasn't. I looked over to her and hit her arm. "What's your deal?"

"You were giving Damon the 'you're hot and I wouldn't mind having sex with you' look." She said turning on the radio.

I turned in down. "He's hot and nice, we're just friends. I'm not ready for a realationship and you know that. Calm down Elena, and what if I did get with him?"

"He's bad news Arielle, I like him but he's an asshole and sleeps around. I don't want to see you get hurt." She said.

I put a hand on her arm. "Thank you for looking out for me Lena, but I can take care of myself. I have been since mom and dad died. But I love you for it, let's drop it tonight and we can talk about anything you want tomorrow. We'll eat, hang out with everyone , and have a fun time. Maybe I'll even slip you guys a drink or two."

Elena smiled "Okay, I'm sorry. And you're not even supposed to be drinking Air."

I waved my hand and started driving home. "I only have a few more months until I'm twenty-one. Plus with everything I've been through, I deserve a drink."

We drove home and by the time we got back Alaric's car was already in the driveway and another one. I was assuming it was Mason's, looked like we were late to our own party. I hadn't seen Mason since I was probably about sixteen or fifteen, as soon as he was able to leave this town he did. Unlike most of the people in this town, he didn't plan on staying here and raising a family he wanted out. Although a good town, the small town life was just not enough for some of us.

I walked in and saw everyone around the island with some glasses and food in their hands. Elena went up to her room and waited for Caroline to arrive. Everyone looked at me, and Mason was very shocked to see me.

"Little Arielle Gilbert, long time no see. All grown up I see," he said coming to give me a hug.

I didn't mind the hug. "Hey Mason, and yes all grown up. Speaking of that can someone pour me a drink?"

Just as Alaric was going to put something in the shot glass, Jenna spoke up. "She isn't twenty-one yet. So no alcohol."

I went and gave my dear aunt a hug. "Jenna, I'm twenty, almost twenty-one. Don't try to tell me you didn't have a drink or two when you were under age?"

Mason laughed and poured me a shot. "I can be a witness to Jenna's wild days, so here's a shot little one."

Jenna rolled her eyes then downed the shot in front of her. We all laughed and then in walked Damon. Once he walked in and said hello to Jenna and Alaric, the two of them left leaving Mason, Damon and I in the kitchen.

"I don't think we've met before, I'm Mason Lockwood." He extended his hand to let Damon shake.

He smirked "Oh sure, Damon Salvatore."

"I know." Mason told him. "I heard great things about you."

Damon laughed "Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick."

I laughed along with the two hot boys standing in my kitchen. "True, well you all go enjoy yourselves, I'm going to check on my sister."

When I got onto the porch Elena was siting alone on her phone. "Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbeque? Call me when you can?"

I sat down with her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, he's probably busy. Here's some chips, I figured you'd be hungry, anyways here's Caroline in her nice car, wow when did she get that?"

She walked up onto our porch and dipped her hand right into the chip bowl. "Ugh, I can't stop eating. Stefan told me it was good for helping the cravings. It's so hard fighting temptation all day."

Elena stood up with Caroline "Yeah, Stefan hates that part about himself."

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline said grabbing some more chips.

"Stefan really said that? Doesn't really seem like that's something he said Caroline Forbes." I said to her.

She finished chewing and nodded her head. "Yeah, the desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you. Trust me, it's there. That's why I had to break up with Matt."

"So he didn't say it. But you and Matt dated?" I never saw Matty with Caroline Forbes. She and him we're complete opposites, and not even the type of opposites that attract.

Just then Alaric came out "Foods done you guys. Come eat up!"

Caroline looked at me and nodded then proceeded to run inside exclaiming her excitement to eat.

We all sat down on the porch and ate all the hotdogs and hamburgers, even drank quite a bit. Everyone seemed to get along, even Jenna and Damon whom from what I'd heard they didn't get along previously were getting along. That of course was because of the alcohol, but did it matter? I could say alcohol made things much easier on me after Grey died. Despite being eighteen at the time, I didn't care. Alcohol was also there for me when my parents died, I do admit I went through a party stage after that.

I told my roommate that I was just looking to get out of my hometown and didn't tell her about my parents until a few months after I moved in with her. Together for the first few months we went out a lot and her older friends brought us alcohol. I was drunk a lot, until I told Scarlett. She didn't let me go out and didn't want me drinking. After some knowing that it was bad of me to do this to myself, so I stopped after talking to Elena. I barely called them but the few times we did Elena and I had heartfelt conversations, all about me. Leading to why I never knew about Stefan until the day I came home.

_**Flashback**_

__"Hey Elena." I said calling my little sister.

I could hear her in the back saying to someone she'd be right back. "Hey Air, I miss you so much."

I smiled "I miss you too, so I need to talk."

"Of course, shoot."

"I'm spiraling out of control, I can't stop drinking and partying. I just don't even know what to do anymore. I don't want to live." I spoke emotionless into the phone. I had always thought I processed it and moved on, and told people I did but I never really did.

I heard my sister sigh. "Find something that makes you happy, I have and that's what keeps me going. Remember what mom told us after Greyson? What did you do then instead of drinking your life away?"

The smile couldn't help but pull at my mouth. "She told me to focus my love on something with all the love that I loved Grey. Put it to good use." Mom always had the best advice, no matter what she made things better. But that made it even harder to accept that she wasn't here anymore.

"That's right, now go do something you love, and come home to see me soon."

"Thank you for listening to my emotional breakdowns, but I will come home soon. I have work and can't get a lot of time off." I told her getting a camera out.

She laughed "I know, well I've got to go. But I love you, so much Arielle."

Hearing my sister say it made me really happy. "I love you too Elena, don't ever forget it."

_**End of Flashback **_

__Eventually we all moved into the living room where Jenna voiced the idea of playing pictionary. So of course we got out a tiny easel that belonged to Jeremy until he was probably about ten, then got sketch books and everything else.

The alcohol made the game a hundred times more fun, Jenna was laughing and yelling trying to tell what everyone was drawing. Currently Damon was drawing, something like an animal I think.

"PUPPY! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline shouted.

Damon looked to Care like she had five eyes, which of course made me laugh. This was the most I'd laughed in a while.

"A dog! A hound-dog!" Jenna exclaimed

Mason sat in the corner of the room calm, not talking barely. "Dances with wolves."

Damon smirked hearing Mason say wolf. "Mason wins...again."

Jenna got up pissed. "How is that a wolf?"

Once pictionary was done I got up taking everyone's plates and cups into the kitchen to clean. Then taking the pie from the box for dessert. Damon joined me in the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." He stated.

I smiled "I think she is past that." We both laughed. "So how is your plan with finding out about wolfy going?"

Taking a chip from the bowl Damon claimed "He's my new BFF."

Jenna walked in pouring herself some more alcohol. "There you are, isn't this fun?"

Damon answered for me "Yes, thank you so much for inviting me."

"Did I have a choice?"

"I guess not, but I'm having a good time so I guess it doesn't matter." He shrugged.

We got out the silver set and set in on the table. "These are fancy." He pulled out a large knife.

I took his hand making him put the knife back in the box before someone got stabbed.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set."

We were finally at seated at the table ready for pie. Damon insisted on serving it, for obvious reasons; all part of his master plan. "Mason, why don't you start us off?"

He nodded "Sure." He picked a piece of the pie up with his hands instead of the knife. "I apologize, I'm an animal." But then picked up the knife, cutting pieces of pie for everyone else. This irritated Damon, and of course made me laugh.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked in the silence.

Mason nodded "Nahh, she was stuck in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake," We all laughed. "Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

Damon sarcastically said "Really? I always pegged you as a lone wolf?"

Mason replied with "I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast to new friends?"

During their toast I was laughing so hard from Mason and Damon's puns towards each other that I decided to leave and Join Care and Elena.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I left you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked Caroline.

"No, she could stay here with me. Besides I haven't had girl time with Caroline in almost a year."

Elena looked at me and nodded "It's just that I'm getting this bad feeling, he isn't answering my texts or calling me back."

Caroline stood up stopping Elena from moving "I don't think that's such a good idea, Elena."

I looked over to everyone in the kitchen "They've got things under control here, why don't we all go? Caroline can drive us in her new car?"

"Yeah that's a good idea, come on." I could tell something wasn't right with Caroline, she was acting odd, even for her.

As we were driving along the unfamiliar road, I wondered what Damon and Stefan's house looked like. Would it be dark and cold, or complete opposite of what you think of when you think of vampires. I mean they were just like regular people, everyone else thought they were. So why would their house scream "Hey everyone we're totally not human, we're vampires."

I thought about what my sister had said earlier, about Damon being bad. He had the badass attitude, and I don't know what he's done around my sister but he seemed nice enough. But then again I've known him for only like three or four days. I shrugged my shoulders and tuned into the music playing.

"I love this song!" I claimed.

Caroline pushed a button on her steering wheel and asked "Whats playing?" The radio then spoke "We Radiate by Goldfrapp."

I smiled "So cool, I need a new car. I swear mines going to break down any day now." Just then we could feel the tire burst.

"Seriously?" Caroline shouted making the car come to a complete stop.

It seemed like we'd been waiting for hours in the middle of nowhere. I sat down on the ground and took out my almost dead phone. "Great if my phone dies how will we call someone if we're getting murdered?"

Elena took out hers. "Mines fully charged Air, plus we're not going to get murdered. Caroline's a vampire." She looked at Caroline "Where is this tow truck, it's literally been forever?"

Caroline took out her phone "I know it's totally weird, they said they'd be here by now."

I grabbed Elena's phone "Let's call Jenna, I'm sure everyone's gone by this point."

"No! Let me call the tow people again, I'll use my mad girl voice."

I look at Caroline "Did you really grab that from my hands? Let's just walk, I'm sure it'll be quicker than waiting for the tow people."

"I can't leave my brand new car." Caroline moaned dramatically.

I took her hand and told her we could come back for it, but she stood firmly in her place.

Elena stood in the corner irritated "I'm worried about Stefan, and I will walk by myself."

Caroline groaned "What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to a relationship that will never work?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and watch as my little sister got into Care's face. "Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but don't take it out on mine and Stefan's relationship."

"UGH, Elena. It will never work, don't you get it?! He's a vampire and you're human. When you're seventy and in diapers he will still be young and hot. It won't work!"

The tow truck pulled up and I took Elena's hand. "Caroline, you're being an even bigger bitch than you normally are. I'm agreeing with Elena on this, butt out of my sister's relationship. We're walking, see you later."

I put my arm around my sister and we began walking as Elena let a tear slide down her face. "Don't listen to her Elena, things will work out some how, you'll see." I kissed her cheek, and we walked to the Salvatore's house. The dark was silent, making the walk creepy so I decided now was the time to ask my sister about her and the younger Salvatore. "So have you and Stefan had sex?"

Elena laughed and put her hand over her face. "Oh god, yes."

I squealed "Ahhh! My little sister, this is intense. Was it good?"

"You ask the most embarrassing questions. But yes, very good."

I laughed "It's okay that's what big sisters are for."

Finally we approached a giant house. It was so amazing, almost exactly what I pictured. I took Elena's hand as she opened the door. She had obviously been here enough times to be comfortable with just walking in.

"Hello? Stefan?" Elena called into the house which appeared to be empty.

We walked into what looked like the living room and when I turned around I saw another Elena, Katherine.

"You must be Elena, and you're her sister, Arielle."

I walked up to her unafraid. "How is this possible? You two look exactly alike?"

Katherine moved past me and smiled walking to my sister. Her fingers touched her neck and said "You're asking the wrong questions."

Stefan came into the room, and suddenly Katherine was out of sight. His first action was making sure my sister was good. "Are you okay?"

She nodded "Not really. Are you okay?"

He shook his head "Not really."

The two hugged, and I could see both of them relax being in each others arms. It made me smile. When they were done hugging they looked over at me. Stefan came over and gave me a hug. "How are you doing with this?"

I smiled "Stefan, you're such a sweetheart. I'm okay, I guess. But why don't we go home and you two can talk. My legs hurt from these heels." We all smiled and Elena came over and hugged me, her hand finding it's way to Stefan's.

We got into the car and managed to get ourselves home. Elena and Stefan went to her room, while I went and checked on Jeremy.

"Hey bud, sorry I haven't seen you a lot since I've been home." I said sitting on his bed.

Jeremy came over and gave me a big hug "Don't worry about it Arielle, things in this town are hectic. We'll do something soon, but I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. "I love you Jeremy, more than anything."

Once inside my room Stefan and Elena barged in "Wanna go to the grill?"

I nodded and ran to my car.

When we go to Mystic Grill I gave my sister and Stefan some privacy and went to sit at the bar. Damon came and joined me.

"So anything happen with Mason after I left?" I asked drinking a Shirley Temple considering they wouldn't serve me alcohol for a few more months.

He laughed and handed me some of what he was drinking "Well, I stabbed him with a silver knife and he talked about werewolves who made up that myth. He then told me that I made an enemy. So alas, Mason Lockwood is a werewolf."

I finished the drink and laughed. "Well what are you going to do with this information?"

He laughed and ordered something else. "Not sure, probably kill him."

"You can't kill Mason Lockwood you dumb-ass." I was surprised when he didn't laugh.

He got up off the bar and sighed "Sorry to leave you like this, but Stefan and Elena just broke up." He kissed my hand then left.

I drove Elena home in silence, she was obviously upset. But the breakup didn't seem right to me, but I let it go.

"Listen, Elena. I know what break-ups feel like, not with a love like you and Stefan's but I know you'll find each other again. True love doesn't change, no matter what happens." I kissed her cheek and got out of the car. "It's been a long day, I'm going to bed. If you need me, I'm here."

**Super long chapter but I hope you guys like it, my longest chapter :) Please leave me a review, and be nice!**


End file.
